Who Are You?
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Shizaya. Yaoi. Shounen-ai. Reader's descretion is adviced. -Izaya loses his memory's. (becuase of this he is an innocent Izaya, not the badass Information broker) And Shizuo and the others have to look after him.
1. Chapter 1

Loud, obnoxious laughter split the air then a loud boom followed. Orihara Izaya dodged to the side as a trashcan was thrown at him. With a grin plastered to his face, he threw a knife at his bartender-dressed assailant.

Heiwajima Shizuo caught the blade with his hand, then crushed it.

Izaya looked at him with a look of distaste at how easy the blond broke his knife. Then he grinned.

"Neh, Shizu-chan, is this all you ever want to do when we meet?" Izaya asked. "Just fight?"

"Yep." Shizuo gripped a stop sign and crushed the base with his fingers before tearing it out of the ground.

Screaming out his name in rage, Shizuo threw the sign at Izaya. Izaya's grin stayed on his face as he dodged. Then the raven turned, laughing maniacally, and ran.

"Get back here!" Shizuo gave chase.

The people of Ikebukuro cleared the way as the two strongest men fought.

Izaya began to huff as his lungs constricted for air, his legs slightly straining. Shizuo grinned maliciously when he saw the flea was slowing down. He reached forward to grab him.

The raven suddenly pulled forward out of the bartender's reach.

Izaya ran into a street, cars zooming by left and right. Shizuo's eyes widened.

Izaya stopped to let a car pass then continued, spinning out of the way of another car.

Making it across, Izaya landed lightly on a guardrail then hopped down on the sidewalk.

Izaya turned and looked at Shizuo with a smug smile, who stood on the other side of the busy traffic wide-eyed.

Izaya chuckled then turned and ran down an alleyway. Half way down the alleyway, he stopped to walk then laughed happily. He tucked his hands in his pocket and started to skip down the alleyway till he made it back to the sidewalk.

Once there, he walked with the rest of the crowd.

Back on the other side of traffic, Shizuo grit his teeth as he waited for the crosswalk to flash. When it finally did, he ran across. He spotted the raven's signature black, fur trimmed coat in a crowd of people up ahead almost instantly.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled.

Izaya stopped and turned. He looked at Shizuo with a smile.

"You damn—" Shizuo started then he exclaimed when he saw a shadow come up from behind the raven.

Izaya looked at the blond in confusion when he saw the angry expression turn into one of shock. Then his eyes went wide as a two-by-four piece of wood slammed into the back of his head. Passerby's screamed as they looked at the assailant while Izaya fell to the ground, the wood splitting in two on impact.

A man with a blue hoodie and blood-shot, baggy eyes stared down at Izaya with a crazed expression, breathing heavily. The man stood over the raven then raised the broken wood like a sword, preparing to stab Izaya with the splintered ends.

Shizuo reacted before thinking. He grabbed the closest thing—a street sign—and threw it. The sign hit the man straight in the face, making the man fall backwards. He fell on his rump, rubbing his nose, then saw the strongest man in Ikebukuro heading towards him. He screamed, turned and ran. Shizuo was tempted to chase after the assailant but as soon as he saw Izaya, all those notions vanished. He stooped by Izaya and shook him.

"Hey, Izaya." Shizuo snarled. "Izaya!"

He didn't stir.

Shizuo snarled then turned the raven over. One of the by standers was already calling the police.

Izaya was unconscious. Blood was dripping from the back off his scalp onto the concrete, where a small puddle was already forming.

An ambulance and a few police cars came down the street in the next five minutes. The police talked to the bystanders that hadn't left while paramedics were working Izaya onto a stretcher and a respiratory mask.

Once of the paramedic's turned to Shizuo. "Are you a friend of this man?"

"Ah, yes." Shizuo answered before thinking.

Shizuo's eyes widened. **_'Yes? Friend? I hate Izaya! Why…?'_**

Izaya was being strolled into the ambulance.

"Are you riding with him?" the paramedic asked.

"Ah, oh yes."

**_'Yes? Again I…why?'_**

Shizuo followed the paramedic's into the ambulance. They shut the door and sped off. Shizuo sat in the ambulance, his hands fiddling while the paramedics connected Izaya to a heart monitor and IV drip. The heart monitor beeped slowly but there was a pulse.

Once they made it to the emergency room, Izaya was wheeled out into the building. Shizuo attempted to follow but a nurse stopped him. When he attempted to push by, another nurse came and told him the doctors didn't need a distraction. Finally, they got him to sit in the waiting room.

Hours passed. Shizuo didn't move the whole time, thinking over the event of the day. **_'Why didn't I let that bastard kill Izaya? He deserved it, I'm sure. That man looked like he was at his breaking point and Izaya is most-definitely the cause of it. And yet I…'_**

During the time span of the day—the day turning to night—he called Tom and told him he was in the hospital (that someone he knew had gotten hurt is what he stated). Tom understood and told him not to worry.

Finally, a nurse came in, followed by a doctor.

"Are you Shizuo?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I am." Shizuo stood. "Is he…?"

"He's stable now, but still unconscious."

Shizuo's shoulders relaxed in relief.

"We got the police report a moment ago. We know the cause of his injuries. And it's become pretty late. Why don't you go home and come back tomorrow? He'll most-likely be conscious by then."

Shizuo wasn't certain about leaving. He doubted leaving Izaya alone.

But then he realized this wasn't what he should by thinking.

**_'It's the flea! Why should I care?'_**

"Alright." Shizuo agreed, then turned and went to the door.

* * *

The ebony-haired man woke to the sun on his face. He opened his eyes and glared at the brightness then turned his head and looked around. He recognized the room he was in as a hospital room. Of course, the beeping heart monitor and the dripping IV drip by his sides was a dead giveaway.

**_'Why am I…?'_**

The raven sat up and looked over his body for a wound, raising his arms and lifting the blanket to look at his legs and arms. When he didn't find one on his torso and appendages he touched his cheeks, thinking maybe he was beaten up. But his cheeks were smooth and he could see out of both eyes and he could hear out of both ears. Then he reached up and touched his forehead. He felt the bandages.

**_'So I hit my head?'_**

The raven rubbed the bandage for a moment then stretched his back—he would have stretched his arms over his head if not for the needles in the back of his hands and in his antecubical.

A water and tray of food sat on a movable table that was attached to his bed. He moved the table to him, realizing how hungry he was, and took a drink of water. Then he began to eat.

Half-way through his lunch, a doctor and nurse entered.

"Hello, sir." The doctor said, smiling. "How are you?"

"Oh, hevo. I'v goof." The raven said around a roll he held in his mouth.

The nurse giggled at his childlike manor.

He swallowed then took another drink of water to help it along.

The doctor sat down in a chair by the raven with a smile.

"So, sir, how do you feel?"

"Pretty good, all things considering." He touched the bandage around his head.

The man chuckled. "Do you remember how you got it?"

The raven opened his eyes. "Oh, yeah, I was…I…I…hit my head."

"…Sir, how old are you?"

"I'm…I…" The raven's smile began to falter and he looked down at the blankets. "…I don't know…"

"…What's your birthday?"

"…I…don't…know…"

The doctor was silent. Then he leaned forward. "What do you remember?"

"I…I remember…" the raven closed his eyes. "…A voice…But I can't hear what he's saying…"

"You know it's a he?"

"…Yeah. It's a he…and he sounds…angry…"

* * *

Shizuo didn't return to the hospital. He had gone to the hospital telling himself he should see the flea, but only made it onto the curb before remembering that Izaya was his enemy. But even when he told himself that, he ended up staring up at the window where he could see the flea sitting in bed on the second floor.

Shizuo was relieved that Izaya never noticed.

* * *

The raven sighed as he stared out the window, leaning back on his bed so all he could see was the tops of the buildings and the sky.

**_'My name is…my name is…'_**

"My name is…"

The raven's teeth clenched.


	2. Chapter 2

The raven woke to nothing in particular. He just woke, the voice of that man still ringing in his ears. He stared around the dull room, then glanced out the window.

The raven sighed and sat up. After five days of being in the hospital, he decided it was time to go. No amount of medication was going to make him remember. He had to go outside and come across things that he recognized in the possibility that it'll trigger his memories. He knew this on the first day that this is what he had to do. But considering he had no idea he was at all, the thought of going out into the real world was a scary aspect. But he had to man up. He had to remember.

He clicked the red button on the little pad and waited for a nurse to come.

"Yes, sir?" a red-headed nurse peeked her head in, smiling.

"I would like to check out." The raven said.

"Huh?" the nurse's eyes widened.

"I'd like to check myself out. I'm no longer injured so I can leave, right?"

"Um, well yes, but it would be better if you stayed."

The raven smiled. "Thank you for your concern but I really would like to go home. So, will you help me get these needles out of my arms?"

"Um…hold on."

The nurse left then returned with a doctor.

The doctor and the raven had a long debation about leaving, the doctor arguing that he should stay here but the raven countering that staying here wouldn't help him. After nearly ten minutes, the doctor finally agreed. They unhooked him from the machines.

The doctor showed the raven the cupboard where his clothes were at. The raven thanked him with a bow and opened it. He stared at the clothes, thinking they looked a bit weird for a man who was most-likely in his twenties. But he assumed that had been part of his personality.

The raven kind of liked the black V-neck long sleeve but at the same time it looked like he was trying to be feminine. The jeans he wore weren't tight but weren't loose either and they were a darker shade of black than his shirt.

When he came across the underwear, his eyes went wide. **_'Pink? Pink underwear? What?' _**

He was slightly relieved that the underwear was indeed male, being briefs. But the fact that they were pink…

Even his black shoes looked feminine, simple slip on's.

**_'Am I an emo or something? What's with all the black?'_**

The raven held up the jacket, looking at the tinted fur trimming around the hood and wrists. It looked cute but at the same time still feminine.

**_'Am I a want-to-be okama*?!'_**

The raven ignored that thought and put the coat on. His hands automatically stuffed into his pockets—a natural reaction. He remembered he did this often but where he was at and what he was doing was still unknown to him.

His hands grazed against some things in his pocket. He was curious to know what they were and was tempted to pull them out but he decided not to in case he was holding something that may be illegal or frowned upon.

The raven turned back to the doctor and nurse. He bowed to them. "Thank you for looking after me."

"Not at all." The doctor smiled, bowing slightly.

The nurse bowed deeply like the raven. "I hope you find out who you are."

The raven smiled at her. "Thank you very much."

* * *

The raven stood on the curb of the road in front of the hospital, looking up at the sky.

**_'Where do I go now?'_**

The raven stared at the sky for a moment longer then sighed. He curled his fingers around the things in his pocket. He sat down on the ground and allowed the objects to fall onto the concrete in front of his criss-crossed legs, scooping things out repeatedly till the pockets were empty.

His eyes widened when he saw he had at least ten phones, all different colors and different brands. He counted them all at least twice to make sure he wasn't mistaken with the number.

**_'Wooow…'_**

His eyes fell on a brown handle and after staring at it for a period of time, he realized it was a flick blade. He was shocked for a moment then he realized he _did _live in a city. It would be dumb _not _to have a weapon of some sort.

**_'Good thing I decided to check my pockets when I left the hospital. Having a knife out in a hospital could get the police called.'_**

Then his eyes landed on a wallet. Ecstatic, he picked it up and opened it. He was surprised to find so many credit cards, and when he opened the side that held bills, he was even more shocked to find it empty.

**_'All I have is credit cards? Why? That's so dumb.'_**

An ID card was the next thing he saw. Quickly, he pulled it out and looked at it. A picture of himself was on it, which made him smile.

**_'Misashi Nakura. Twenty-nine-years-old. Ikebukuro…I live in Ikebukuro.' _**the raven looked around. **_'So this is Ikebukuro? Cool. This is the town where The Black Bike and Heiwajima Shizuo live.'_**

Nakura stood, stuffing the phones in one pocket and the knife and wallet in the other. With a small smile, he walked, his eyes casting left and right to absorb everything, hoping something would trigger a memory.

* * *

The raven sighed as he walked down the streets of Ikebukuro, all his hopes of finding a trigger to his memories gone. He had let his eyes flash every which way but he couldn't get on memory back. The only thing productive that had happened today was that he found out his name.

**_'This is going to take longer than I thought. And it'll be dark soon. I at least wanted to find out where I lived…'_**

Nakura sighed again.

* * *

Shizuo stared at the sky, unease. There was a repugnant stink in the air that made the blond metaphorically bristle. He was continuously finishing his cigarette and putting in a new one. His carton was nearly empty, which made him even more pissed.

Tom stood next to him, seeing the irritated expression and knew something was going to happen.

Shizuo pulled his cigarette away from his lips with his fingers, letting out a puff of smoke while closing his eyes.

As he puffed, he opened his eyes.

The blond eyes fell on an ebony-haired man in a tinted-fur-trimmed coat just ahead, looking at a building.

Shizuo's eyes went wide in rage and he snapped his cigarette, throwing it on the ground and stomping on it.

**_'So that fucking bastard finally decided to show his ugly head?'_**

"IZAYA!" Shizuo screamed then ran to the man.

"Ah, Shizuo…!" Tom started but Shizuo was already out of reach.

* * *

Nakura turned when he heard the voice, his eyes going wide when he recognized it.

**_'That's the voice! The angry male voice I didn't forget!'_**

He turned around to meet the owner of the voice, only to see a trash can being launched at him.

His reaction skills trumped his thought process. He quickly leaped out of the way and the trash can clattered down another foot of the sidewalk as he landed on his rump.

Nakura stared at it wide-eyed.

**_'H-h-how…how did that just…?'_**

"I~za~ya~."

Nakura pulled his eyes away from the trash can to see a tall blond bartender heading towards him, his hands in his pocket, eyes wide with rage, an almost maniacal grin on his face.

**_'Izaya? What's an Izaya? Is that a name?'_**

"Ah, um," Nakura stood, looking at the bartender. "Um, um, who-who are—"

"You've got a lot of nerve, showing yourself in front of me like that?"

"Eh?"

The blond grabbed a stop sign by the metal base. He tightened his grip around it, crushing it slightly. Then yanked it out of the ground.

Nakura's eyes went wide. **_'Huh?'_**

"I~za~ya~kun~!" the blond yelled.

Nakura trembled and back-stepped. **_'Who's Izaya? He must have me confused with someone else!'_**

Nakura put his hands out to the blond. "Listen, I—"

The blond threw the street sign at him.

Nakura screamed and put his hands on his head as the sign imbedded into the wall inches away from his head. If the raven hadn't dodged, it would have no doubt-ably been his head the sign would have pierced.

Shizuo's eyes widened when he heard the scream. He had never heard Izaya scream before, especially when they were fighting.

Then the blond saw the confused, scared looked in the raven's eyes.

"Iza—"

The raven turned and ran.

"Ah. Get back here!"

Shizuo gave chase.

**_'Why? Who is that guy?' _**Nakura thought. **_'What does he want?'_**

Another trashcan whizzed by his head, grazing his side burn lock of hair. Nakura flinched away.

Quickly, he turned down an alleyway. Then veered left out onto another street. Nakura looked over his shoulder to see if the blond was still following.

Nakura came to a halt as he slammed into a firm body. He let out a short noise of surprise and pain as he fell back on his rump.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the man he ran into. He eyes widened to see a huge African American, nearly two heads taller than Nakura and ripped with bulging muscles, standing in the middle of the sidewalk passing out flyers.

The African American looked at him with menacing blue eyes. Nakura flinched under that stare.

"Izaya." The man said.

**_'…He's calling me Izaya too.'_**

"Who…are you?" Nakura asked.

The African American's eyes widened under the shadow of his hat.

"IZAYA!"

Nakura jumped and turned to see the blond glaring down at him. His eyes becoming wild with fear, he scrambled to his feet and ran, forgetting to apologize to the man for running into him.

"Stop running!" Shizuo gave chase. "You damn—"

Shizuo exclaimed slightly as the black man grabbed his arm.

"Simon," Shizuo glared death at the African American, "you—"

"Shizuo," Simon interrupted him. "Izaya is…different."

"…Different…?" Simon's words barely broke through his rage-stricken mind. "How?"

* * *

Nakura ran, starting to pant, his legs starting to hurt. He didn't dare look back to see if the blond was following so he didn't run into another person. All he did was run.

His legs ached, screaming at him to stop, but he couldn't. He was scared of what would happen if that bartender got a hold of him. That man crushed a stop sign with one hand like it was play-dough. He shuttered to the image of what would happen if that man held him arm.

He ran on and on and on until his legs could take no more. He stopped—nearly keeling over—and bent forward, his hands on his bent knees, panting heavily. His hair clumped together with sweat, his sideburns locks sticking to the side of his face. He felt like he was going to puke, but he swallowed it down.

A screech of tires split the air. Nakura's eyes went wide when he realized he was on a street and he looked up to see a green van heading straight for him. Closing his eyes tight shut, he crossed his arms across his face and screamed.

No pain came. All was silent except for the soft rumble of a car engine.

Nakura peeked through his arms to see the van was only inches away. They were so close he could see the passengers in the vehicle.

The two men—one in the passenger, the other in the driver—and two in the back seat stared at Nakura wide-eyed.

Nakura stared at them. Then he heard something on the wind.

"IZAYA!" it was faint but loud enough to be heard.

Nakura ran by the car.

Only to have the passenger open and almost slam into him. He put his hands out to catch himself and push off it.

"Hey!" Nakura yelled.

"What the hell, Izaya?" the passenger—a man with a turtle neck jacket and matching hat—said to him. "What are you doing?"

**_'Everyone's calling me Izaya…'_**

"…I'm not Izaya. And I'm trying to run away—"

"IZAYA!"

Nakura flinched and looked over his shoulder. The blond was in sight now. He was down at the end of the block, looking left and then right.

Nakura's eyes lit in fear.

The man saw the fear and questioned.

Nakura turned to run.

But was jerked back by the passenger.

Nakura looked at him, wide-eyed. "What are you doing?! Let me go!"

The man's eyes widened. **_'What the hell? This isn't Izaya at all. What's going on?'_**

"Let. Me. Go!" Nakura jerked his arm, trying to get the man to release.

Instead of release, the man pulled him into the car.

Nakura's eyes widened and he screamed as the man tossed him over his legs and slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing?!" Nakura screamed.

"What _are _you doing?" the driver asked.

"Just drive, Togusa." The man tossed the struggling Izaya into the back seat.

Togusa stared at the man with skeptic eyes then floored it.

As the van drove by, Shizuo spotted the raven kicking in the back seat.

"Ah, hey!" Shizuo raised his hand to them.

They drove by.

"HEY!" Shizuo yelled louder.

Shizuo growled and prepared to give chase. Then froze as he heard the whinnying of a horse. He turned and smiled.

* * *

"Let me go!" Nakura screamed, kicking, squirming, pushing against the man's shoulders and hips. "Kidnappers!"

"Calm down!" the man yelled, tightening his grip on the raven.

"Kadota, why did we snatch Izaya?" a female asked—her and the fox-eyed male having moved to the farthest back seat when Kadota tossed Izaya onto the middle seat. She dangled her arm over the back of the middle seat with a look of disinterest.

"Yeah." The fox-eyed male agreed. "It looks like Shizuo was after him."

"The strongest man in Ikebukuro will visit his wrath on us." The female said with over-dramatization.

"Stop being stupid." Kadota said. "Walker, come help me, will you?"

"Ah, sure."

The fox-eyed male came around to sit in the middle seat.

Nakura struggled in Kadota's arms, trying to pull away. Kadota had his arms wrapped around Nakura's waist, both sitting down on their rumps with their legs on the seat. Nakura pushed on his forearms, leaning forward, while thrashing his shoulders and kicking his legs.

Walker came around to sit next to the window and grabbed Nakura's ankles. Nakura automatically kicked at him.

"Let me go!"

Kadota released his waist and grabbed Nakura's wrist.

"No, get off!" Nakura tried to tug his hands away.

Walker moved forward. Getting in between Nakura's legs, he put the raven's legs in head locks by his sides so all he could do was move his feet—although this position made Walker's crotch push up against Nakura's ass as the raven fell on his back.

Nakura jolted and his eyes widened to the contact. Then he thrashed, withering his hips violently. "No! No!"

Kadota held Nakura's small wrists in one hand, pressing them against the seat by his hips, and cover his mouth with the other.

"Mmph!" Nakura protested, closing his eyes tight shut while trying to tug his wrists free.

"Kyaah! Yaoi!" the female squealed, her cheeks flushing red and her closed fists brought up to her face.

Kadota, Walker, and Togusa looked at her like she had extra head—Togusa looking in the rear view mirror.

Then they turned back to the tasks at hand.

"Izaya." Kadota said.

**_'I'm not Izaya! Let me go!'_**

Nakura continued to scream under his hand.

"Izaya, Izaya, Izaya!" Kadota shook the raven's head slightly—which made Nakura go still—then leaned down. "Calm down. Calm down."

"Nmm! Km!" Tears flooded Nakura's closed eyes, his whole body shaking.

**_'I'm scared. Who are these people? What's going on? Someone help me!'_**

"Calm down, Izaya. We're your friends."

Nakura's eyes opened wide. **_'…Huh? Friends?'_**

Kadota stared down at the raven. Nakura was still shaking but the carpenter could tell the informant wasn't going to struggle anymore so he took his hand away from the raven's lips.

"We're…friends…?' Nakura said.

That statement made the female's eyes widened as well as Togusa's—he didn't turn to look at raven since he was driving. Walker's brow's rose in surprise.

Kadota's eyes narrowed. "You…don't remember?"

"Uh, um, I…"

Nakura felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. Then tears flooded down the side of the raven's face. All the confusion, fear, anxiety bubbled into an overwhelming stream. Upon seeing the tears, Walker and Kadota let him go. Nakura crossed his arms over his eyes and began to sob.

"I-I…I don't know." Nakura sobbed. "I don't know. I get out of the hospital and that weird blond bartender started chasing me and he was throwing stop signs—_stop signs_—and _mail boxes_. And then you guys almost run me over then you pull me in here and-and—"

"Calm down. Just breath—" Kadota touched his shoulders.

"I don't know!" Nakura sobbed and rolled on his side, holding himself. "I don't know. I don't know! Everyone keeps on saying, 'Izaya, Izaya' but I don't even know what that supposed to be! I-I-I-I…"

Nakura fell away into sobs, covering his face with his hands. No one was able to speak to him. They knew that he wouldn't listen at this point and that it would be better not to say anything anyway—less confusing the raven more. All Kadota could do was comfort him, physically, as the raven cried himself into a sleep.

"So he finally quieted down, huh?" Togusa said, as the sun started to fall behind the buildings, the van driving on.

"He doesn't remember anything." Kadota said to himself, rubbing Izaya's hair. "Hey, Togusa."

"Hmm?"

"Head over to the hospital. We—"

A rapping on the passenger window made them freeze. Kadota leaned forward and looked through the window while Togusa turned his head.

The Black Bike Rider drove next to them, her yellow cat bike helmet looking at them. She gestured for them to pull over then pulled ahead. As she pulled ahead, they saw a man in a bartender outfit with a black cat bike helmet sitting on the seat with her.

"What do they want?" Togusa asked.

"Pull over." Kadota said. "Shizuo wouldn't drag The Black Bike into a squabble between him and Izaya."

Togusa was unsure, fearing possible damages that could be done to his precious van, but he did so. The Black Bike parked in front of them. The two dismounted abnormal people and walked over. Kadota opened the side down and clamored out.

"Yo, Kadota." Shizuo said, raising a hand in a single wave.

"Hey, Shizuo." Kadota said, beginning to slide the door shut. "What do you want?"

"Izaya. You have him with you, right?" Shizuo leaned forward and saw ebony hair lying on the middle seat.

**_'…Now that I think about it,' _**Kadota thought,**_ 'why would he want Izaya other than to fight?'_**

"You can't fight him, Shizuo," the carpenter said, "if that's why you came."

Shizuo looked at him. "I don't want to fight."

* * *

**Yo, sorry it took so long. Fanfic was glitching out and it wouldn't let me get to manage story.**

**Kittycatkyla  
**

*cross-dresser/transvestite


	3. Chapter 3

Nakura woke to the van coming to a stop, but he remained lying on his side, too mentally exhausted to move. He knew the door was left open a crack and he could hear the man with the hat talking to someone. He heard the word Izaya in the conversation but it would be rude to eavesdrop so he tuned out.

After resting for a couple of minutes longer, he sat up and groaned, rubbing his puffy red eyes.

"Hey." The female said, dangling over the back of the seat like before. "Good morning."

"Uh, morning er, afternoon? Um…"

The sliding door opened wide. Nakura looked up.

"Yo." Kadota said, "Izaya, you're going to go with Shizuo, alright?"

"Eh?" Izaya cocked his head. "Shizu…o?"

"Yeah."

The blond bartender came into view.

Nakura's eyes went wide with fear and he scrambled back quickly till his back touched the other side of the van. He started to tremble, holding back a scream.

"Uh, uh, um…" Nakura didn't know what to say.

Shizuo held out a hand to the raven, making Nakura flinch.

"Come on, flea." Shizuo said. "I'm taking you to an underground doctor. Let's go."

"I-I-I." Nakura looked at Shizuo's outstretched hand, remembering how that same hand had crushed a stop sign and pulled it out of the ground. Nakura tilted his head down, wrapping his arms around himself. "I'm…sorry. But I don't know you so…"

Shizuo's eyes lit with rage. How _dare _the flea spew that shit!

He reached in and grabbed Nakura by the wrist. Nakura screamed, expecting his wrist to break and pain to envelope him, and tried to tug away but Shizuo's grip just tightened. The blond yanked Nakura out of the van—bystanders glancing at the situation only to have Kadota and Celty shoo them away—and a hand automatically fastened around the raven's neck. It didn't tighten, just lied on his throat, but it was enough to scare Nakura into stillness.

"Listen, flea, here's what's going to happen." Shizuo said, his voice low and menacing. "We're going to go to Shinra's. You're going to get a psych evaluation. And if it turns out you're just pretending to loss you're memory, so help me, I'll beat you so bad, not even all the money in the world can fix your face."

Nakura trembled to the threat. His legs weakened and tears flooded his wide eyes.

Shizuo's brow rose.

"Let me go!" Nakura tried to pull away, thrashing violently in Shizuo's grip. "Let go!"

"Stop it, flea!" Shizuo growled, trying to keep his hold on his wrist and not on his neck.

"Let go!" Nakura continued to fight and struggle.

"Hey, Izaya—" Kadota started.

**_'How do I get away?! I need to—'_**

In a sudden click, Nakura remember the flick blade. Reaching into his pocket with his free hand, he pulled the weapon out and waved it at Shizuo's chest, the blade opened from the movement. The sharp silver steel dug into Shizuo's clothes. Nakura didn't look to see if it reached skin.

Shizuo backed away instinctively, releasing Nakura. Nakura turned to run, stuffing the knife back in his pocket.

Kadota was quicker. He swiveled in front of the raven and caught Nakura, the raven slamming into him and nearly winding himself. Kadota turned him around so he couldn't push Kadota down with all his strength and held him by his biceps. Even when he couldn't get away or hide, Nakura tried to bury himself into Kadota's bigger body.

"You…" Shizuo growled and looked at Nakura with hate and rage.

Tears streamed down Nakura's face. He was trembling hard, near shaking as he stared at the blond.

Seeing the tears on Izaya's cheeks made Shizuo's anger abed enough for him to think calmly.

**_'Is this really Izaya? I was there when he was hit in the head, but I never thought he would get brain damage from it. He could just be faking, though. He knows he got him in the head and he could be using that to mess with us. But…' _**he looked at the tears and the fear in the raven's eyes. **_Is he really that good of an actor? If this was a phone call then he'd be able to pull off this act without a hitch, but…'_**

"Izaya." Shizuo held out his hand, "Come on, already. If you're not faking, you've got nothing to fear."

Nakura's eyes widened. **_'This…does this guy have Bipolar Disorder? He's acting so…gentle. Is this a ruse?'_**

"Uh…um…I…"

Shizuo reached forward and grabbed the raven's wrist. Nakura flinched, closing his eyes, but let the blond lead him.

Nakura opened his eyes and they widened when he saw the person Shizuo was leading him to.

"The…The Black Bike!"

Shizuo looked at him with suspicions. "You know her?"

"Everyone knows her! She's The Black Bike! The headless rider! She's on the news everyday! She's as famous as Heiwajima Shizuo!"

Shizuo looked at him as if he was stupid. **_'Does he not know I'm Heiwajima Shizuo? Don't tell me that hit to the head made him dumb too.'_**

"Celty," Shizuo said, "do you think you can fit three?"

She tapped on her phone then showed it to Shizuo. "I believe so."

"Alright. Come on, Izaya."

"Wha-what? We're riding…"

"What? You object?" Shizuo looked over his shoulder at him.

"N-n-no! I don't—I mean—I…" Nakura blushed. Then he bowed deeply to Celty. "Thank-thank you very much, um…" he looked up at Celty. "Black Bike-san?"

Celty stared at him, then typed up something on her phone. "My name's Celty Sturulson."

"Uh, Sturulson-san."

Celty just stared at him, shocked for a long moment then she went over to the raven. Nakura stood up straight, still slightly blushing. She used her shadow to create a black cat bike helmet over Nakura's head. The raven touched it, surprised to feel it was as hard as an actual helmet.

Shizuo put his helmet back on and walked over. As Celty sat on her bike, Shizuo made Izaya sat behind her and Shizuo sat on the end. It actually wasn't as tight as a fit as Nakura had originally thought. There was plenty of room for Shizuo and he wasn't squished in between the two abnormal people but because he was in the middle, he couldn't grab onto the back of the seat. He had to wrap his arms around Celty's waist and press himself against her back. Nakura felt his face flush as he tried not to touch any place inappropriate.

They drove off.

A few minutes later—to Nakura's surprise at how fast they made it—they stopped in front of an apartment building. Nakura looked up at it. And automatically felt nostalgia run him over.

"I…know this place…"

Shizuo looked at him with rising suspicions, then dismounted. Nakura did the same then Celty. She tapped on her phone then showed it to the two. "Go on ahead. I need to do something."

"Kay, come on." Shizuo hooked an arm around Nakura's neck, turned the raven around, and led him into the building.

Nakura kept his eyes on the ground, trying not to look at Shizuo as they rode on the elevator. Shizuo didn't notice—and if he did he didn't show it—as they came to a stop on the top floor of the building. Nakura glanced up at the blond that was now holding his wrist, then quickly looked away.

Once the elevator doors opened, Shizuo tugged him into the room.

"Welcome back!" a male voice called, startling the raven.

A smiling brunette male with glasses and a lab coat leaned into the doorway at the end of the hall. His smile automatically vanished when he saw the two males.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Give this guy a psych eval." Shizuo tossed Nakura towards him.

Nakura stumbled, his arms waving wildly to try and keep his balance. He fell into the doctor's arms then he quickly back away, blushing.

"I-I'm sorry!" Nakura bowed deeply, repeatedly.

The doctor stared at him wide-eyed then held a laugh, making Nakura look up. The doctor fell into a fit of laughter, holding his sides. Nakura backed away.

"Hahaha, is this a new hobby of yours, Izaya?" the doctor said. "Acting so meek and innocent?"

"Eh?" Nakura was confused. "Hobby?"

"Shinra, be serious." Shizuo said. "He says he's lost his memory. I've got Kadota heading over to the hospital to see if it true. Give him a psych eval."

"Eh?" Shinra looked at him then at Nakura, the laughter abiding but the smile still on his face. "You serious?"

Nakura nodded.

Shinra leaned forward, his nose almost touching Nakura's before the raven back away with a blush.

"Are you playing a game?" Shinra asked.

"A…game…?"

"Yeah, are you pretending? Faking?"

"Wha-wha-what kind of horrible person would fake amnesia?!"

Shinra stared at him then chuckled again.

"What's your name?" the doctor asked.

"Uhm, Nakura. Masashi Nakura."

Shinra looked at him as if he was stupid. "Where'd you come up with a name like that?"

"It's…on the ID card in my wallet…"

"Let me see it."

Nakura obeyed.

Shinra looked over the card, lifting it up to the light. Then he laughed. "This is a fake ID."

"Eh?!" Nakura was generally shocked. "Wh-why would I have a fake ID?!"

"Because of your job."

"What's my job?"

"You're—"

Shizuo's phone rang. The two looked at him as the blond looked at the device then said, "It's Kadota," and answered it.

As Shizuo talked on the phone, Celty entered the room. Shinra automatically called out her name in excitement and ran to her. She planted a hand against his face and pushed him away.

The hallway became loud with Shinra's calls of rejections and Shizuo's heated conversation on the phone—the bartnender's voice becoming more annoyed that Shinra was yelling when he was on the phone. Feeling awkward and crowded, Nakura turned and went into the living room, taking off his shoes in the hallway. He knew it was rude to enter a home unannounced but he felt as if he would get yelled at if he tried to interrupt the three strangers. Nakura sat on the couch and tucked his knees to his chest, fidgeting slightly. He felt like a child waiting for his parents to stop arguing with each other.

"Izaya!"

Nakura flinched.

Shizuo entered the room, looking around, then his rage-filled eyes fell on the raven.

"Thought you ran off again." The blond said.

Celty and Shinra walked in after Shizuo. The blond sat down on the chair across from the coffee table while Celty sat next to Nakura and Shinra on the coffee table.

Celty typed up something on the phone then showed it to Nakura. "Kadota confirmed that you were in the hospital. We know you're not faking. Can you tell us what you remember?"

"Uhm…I…hit my head." Nakura looked at Shizuo then at the ground. "Then I woke up in the hospital. I didn't know my name or any of that stuff. When I left the hospital, I found my wallet. It said my name was Masashi Nakura but he," he looked at Shinra, "said it was fake so…I don't know…"

"Do you remember how you hit your head?" Celty typed up.

"…No…"

"You know how to count and that sort of stuff, right?" Shizuo asked.

"…Yeah. I didn't forget that stuff."

Shinra sighed heavily, touching his head with his fingers. "Oh, dear, we have a bad case on our hands." He then straightened and looked at the raven. "First off, you're name is Orihara Izaya."

Izaya cocked an eyebrow. "What kind of name is that? You sure _that's_ not a fake name?"

"No, I'm certain. We went to the same middle school and high school."

Izaya's eyes widened. "We did? Are we friends?"

"Yup. I'm your only friend."

Izaya's eyes widened in a different way. "_Only _friend…?"

"Yup. The great Orihara Izaya doesn't need friends."

Izaya just stared at him. "That sounds…so lonely…"

Shinra stared at him then scratched the back of his head. "Well, yeah…I guess…"

The room fell silent.

"Uhm," Izaya started, feeling a bit uncomfortable, "do you know where I live?"

"Oh—" Celty started to type on her phone.

"We don't know." Shizuo answered before Celty could finish.

Shinra and Celty looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Shizuo…" Celty started.

"Oh," Izaya looked disheartened. "Okay. Um, do you know anything else about me?"

"…You're twenty-three-years-olds." Shizuo said. "You have two little sisters in junior high named Mairu and Kururi. I think you're birthday is May…fourth?" he looked at Shinra.

"Yeah, it's May fourth." Shinra said.

"Ho-how do you know all that?" Izaya asked Shizuo. "…What…are we…acquaintances…?"

"…Kind of…"

Izaya looked at Shizuo, wanting to ask Shizuo to emphasize but decided not to in case it made the blond mad.

"I see…Mairu and Kururi." Izaya looked at Shizuo then exclaimed silently and reached into his pocket.

He grabbed one of his phones and looked through the contacts.

"What are you doing?" Shinra asked.

"Looking for their number." Izaya answered. "If I can talk to them, maybe I can remember some things."

"I don't think they have cell phones." Shinra said.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Izaya pulled out all his phones. "Will you guys look as well?"

"Sure." Shinra grabbed a blue flip phone.

Celty grabbed a silver touch phone.

Shizuo grabbed a red slide phone.

The four looked through the phones contact. When they didn't find it, they would grab another phone and continued the search.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed when he came across the contact: "Mairu + Kururi".

Shizuo felt a bad taste rise in his throat. **_'If I tell Izaya that he has their number, he'll meet up with them, then he'll remember.'_**

Shizuo looked at Izaya. He saw the innocent look in the raven's eyes. The cute expression. Then his eyes fell on Izaya's slender neck, the pale soft skin. Then they traveled down to his dainty collar bone that lay exposed in the v-neck of his shirt.

Shizuo closed the phone. "Nothing in here either."

"Nothing in this one, too." Shinra said.

Celty's shoulder slumped in a sigh.

Izaya slumped. "How come I don't have my sister's number?"

"Well, like I said," Shinra said. "They may not have a phone."

Izaya didn't look satisfied with that but he sighed it off.

"Okay." Izaya looked down at the ground, and sighed again. "Is there anything else you know about me?"

"No." Shizuo answered before anyone else did.

Celty looked at him. **_'There's so much we know about Izaya. Why is Shizuo lying?'_**

Izaya sighed then stood. "Okay, thank you so much for your time." Izaya bowed to Celty then to Shinra. He looked up at the doctor. "Um, I never got your name."

Shinra chuckled. "It's Kishitani Shinra."

Izaya nodded then turned to Shizuo. "And your name, sir?"

"…Heiwajima Shizuo."

Izaya's eyes widened. "Hei-Heiwajima?!"

Shizuo nodded. Izaya just stared at him, wide-eyed. Then he realized he was being rude by staring too long and bowed deeply. "Th-thank you so much, Heiwajima-san."

Izaya turned to the door.

"Wait—where are you going?" Shinra stood.

"I don't really know." Izaya looked over his shoulder. "Maybe the night life will trigger a memory."

"Izaya—"

"What if it doesn't?" Shizuo snarled.

"Then I'll stay in a hotel and look in the morning."

"You can stay here—" Shinra started.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly oppose."

"It's no problem."

"It's okay. Thank you so much for everything, Kishitani-san."

Izaya turned and put on his shoes.

"Izaya…" Shizuo started but it was too quiet for the raven to hear.

Izaya waved bye to them with a smile then left.

In the elevator, his smile faded. He stared at the ground with a troubled expression. He really didn't think the night life would trigger anything but he was so uncomfortable around Shizuo, he couldn't stand it. The hostility that was coming off the blond in waves was starting to become suffocating.

Izaya stepped out of the elevator once the doors opened. He looked around the lobby, nostalgia still clouding his mind.

He left the building behind and began walking down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think it's smart to let him go?" Shinra asked Celty.

"Not like we would have been able to stop him." Shizuo said, pulling out a cigarette from a carton he had pulled out of his pocket.

"Shizuo," Celty typed out. "How come you lied to Izaya?"

Shizuo looked at her. "What? You _want _him to remember? I don't know about you but I like the new, polite Izaya more."

Celty hesitated then typed something else up. "I agree but he's going to find out sooner or later anyway. Beside's he could—"

A scream split the air.

"Was that—" Shinra started.

"Izaya!" Shizuo yelled.

The three went onto the balcony and looked over the edge.

A black van sat in the alleyway next to the building. A man with a ski mask had hooked his arms under Izaya's shoulders and was pulling him into the open back of a van.

Izaya attempted to pull away but another man hooked his arms around Izaya's legs and raised them off the ground.

A final scream split the air before the van door slammed shut.

"IZAYA!"

Shizuo turned and ran to the elevator. He decided to take the stairs to get down faster. Celty followed and disappeared behind a door once they reached the lobby.

Shizuo ran outside. He ran straight to the alleyway but the van was already gone.

A horse whinnied. Celty rolled up next to Shizuo and tossed him a black cat bike helmet.

* * *

"Let go of me! Let go!" Izaya screamed, as he thrashed in the man's arms to try and pull away.

A blade pressed to Izaya's neck, making him freeze. The raven's eyes widened and he trembled. The man he had been struggling against tightened his grip on Izaya's biceps.

"Orihara Izaya." The man said, his beanie-cap hat casting a shadow over his eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

Izaya looked down at the blade without moving his head then back up at the man. He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

"Do you?" The man applied more pressure to the blade.

The blade bit into Izaya's skin, drawing blood. The raven exclaimed then bit his bottom lip to hold back his cries.

"Do. You. Know?"

"N…No…"

The man grinned. The blade lifted from his skin so only the tip touched his pale flesh. The man traced the blade down Izaya's neck, lightening goose pimples up the raven's arms and legs. The blade trailed down to his collar bone, outlining the dainty indent. Izaya felt himself begin to shake but he didn't dare to turn away. The man continued downward, trailing it down the middle of the raven's chest till he reached the end of the v-neck.

Izaya wanted to say something but the blade on his chest kept him still.

The man leaned forward. Izaya flinched but the man holding him from behind tightened his grip on his arms.

The man planted dried lips against Izaya's. Izaya's eyes widened.

As an automatic response, Izaya's teeth clamped down on the man's bottom lip, drawing blood. The man backed away with a short noise of pain while Izaya turned his head away. the raven kept his eyes on the knife that was still in the beanie-capped male's hand, now pressed against the floor of the van.

The man laughed, holding his lips, wiping blood off his chin. "Cute. Real cute. You lose your memories and _now _you actually fight your own battles." He glared up at Izaya with a grin. "Just because you forgot doesn't mean we have."

The man grabbed Izaya by his shirt with one hand and the other—empty—came across the raven's face. Izaya let out a loud noise in surprise and pain as the knuckles of the back of his hand scarred his cheek with a bruise.

"You set us up." The man snarled, pulling Izaya back by his shirt. "You said you'd pay us if we took out Heiwajima Shizuo. The fucker beat the shit out of us. And what's worse, we didn't get paid, so we deserve a bit of vengeance, don't you think?"

"Ugh." All Izaya could do was groan. He touched the wound on his cheek with the back of his hand. Then flinched away.

The man chuckled. "Hey!" he called up to the front. "We still got duct tape and that stuff, right?"

"Yeah." The man in the passenger seat opened the glove box. He tossed back gray duct tape to the man in the middle seat who then handed it to the man who held Izaya.

The man with the beanie-cap grinned and grabbed Izaya's shoulders. The man pulled Izaya forward, shoving down on the raven's shoulders so Izaya's face and chest slammed into the floor of the van.

"Nngh!"

The man with the duct tape unraveled some of it and attached the end to Izaya's left coat wrist. His classes caught the glint of the street lamps as he taped Izaya's wrist together then placed his hand on the raven's shoulders so he couldn't raise his chest from the ground.

The two chuckled. "Hey, park somewhere."

"Right."

The driver, a male with a high-collared jacket, pulled off the main road and drove into an alleyway. The driver parked and turned off the engine, leaving the heaters on medium.

The three males sat in the middle seat while the two in the back pulled Izaya up. The one with the glasses moved over to the side and leaned against the wall of the van. He pulled Izaya back with him by his head, making the raven fall onto him at an angle so his head rested on his chest.

The man with the beanie-cap moved forward and touched Izaya's knees. The raven stared at him with an expression of complete terror.

"What—"

Izaya's question was answered as the man's hand reached down and grabbed the raven's crotch. Izaya flinched and he automatically closed his legs on the hand.

"No! No way!" Izaya thrashed his head, trying to pull his arms free.

The man with the glasses wrapped his arm around Izaya's neck and put him in a head lock. Izaya's eyes widened and he kicked his feet, trying to turn his head so he could breath. Izaya choked then gasped as the male's lock tightened. The raven started to feel light-headed and he started to see lights dance around the ceiling of the van.

"Hey, don't kill him." The beanie-cap man said.

The male with the glasses released Izaya. Izaya gasped in air and slumped against the glassed man. His chest heaved heavily and his legs fell open.

The beanie-capped male reached forward and pulled on Izaya's belt. He undid it and started sliding the raven's pants down his legs.

The world was spinning. Izaya couldn't focus on anything. He wasn't even able to register that his bottom half had been stripped until a hand glided down and grabbed his bare scrotums.

"Ugh." Izaya twitched.

The beanie-capped male chuckled. "I heard that you would sell your body for information." His hand glided down and touched Izaya's entrance. "There's also been a rumor going around that you let Heiwajima Shizuo shove his monster cock in you. Is that true, Orihara-san?"

Izaya blushed at the statement. He had no idea what this guy was talking about but he wasn't about to state that. He turned his head away.

The beanie-capped male grinned and pushed a finger into Izaya's entrance.

Izaya let out a short yell of surprise as he jolted and his eyes widened, his blush deepening and moving down to his shoulders.

"What-what—"

"Oh, seems like he's a virgin. That's a shame. I wanted to expose him as a whore."

"What, what are you doing?!" Izaya thrashed. "Faggot! Pervert!"

The glassed male curled his arm around Izaya's front and grabbed his neck. He squeezed. Izaya choked then yelped as the beanie-capped man back-handed him hard, his fingernail cutting his cheek. The beanie-capped man then slammed his knee into Izaya's stomach. Izaya hacked up saliva and blood from his damaged mouth as the little amount of oxygen he had was forced out of him. And because of the position they were in, the beanie-capped man had to lean his full weight on this knee that embedded Izaya's stomach before he could sit back on his rump.

"Kngh." Izaya groaned, tears of pain caking his lower eyelid.

"Hey," the high-collared male said. "Don't be too hard. If we give him to an auction-er all bruised, his prices will deduct."

"So?" the beanie-capped male retaliated. "We'll keep him long enough for the bruises to fade then give him over. The prices are already going to deduct because after today he won't be a virgin."

"My thought exactly." The glassed male said as he released Izaya.

Izaya coughed, lolling forward. He groaned as he lingered on the verge of falling unconscious.

**_'Auc…tion…? They plan to…sell me…?'_**

The beanie-capped male leaned forward again. He grabbed a handful of Izaya's hair and yanked the raven's head up. Izaya groaned in pain.

"Hey, you can't faint yet. The fun's just starting."

**_'Someone help me…Heiwajima…san…'_**

The beanie-capped male kissed Izaya, shoving his tongue into the depths of the raven's mouth. Izaya closed his eyes tight shut.

The back doors to the van opened. The men froze.

"What…?"

"It's the…" Izaya couldn't hear their words anymore. His consciousness was slipping. His eyelids fluttered shut.

**_'Am I…dying…?'_**

That was Izaya's last thought before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Shizuo sat on Shinra's couch, hands in his pockets, foot tapping.

Celty, her bike helmet on the table, tapped on her phone. "Are you okay?"

"Fucking peachy."

"He'll be fine. Shinra said they weren't that sever of wounds."

"I know. That's not the issue."

**_'The fact that those fuckers had their hands on him…'_**

Celty stared at him. **_'Then what is it?'_**

Shizuo's hand shook. The rage of seeing that fucker's tongue in Izaya's mouth was still fresh. His hands clenched when he recalled seeing that same bastard in between Izaya's naked legs.

And what pissed him off even more was the fact that he was so pissed off about seeing the flea in that position. He should be ecstatic that Izaya got humiliated. He got what he deserved.

But…

Seeing Izaya half-naked, blood drizzling from his mouth, eyes beginning to swell shut, a prominent bruise forming around his neck. It made Shizuo's stomach construe with disgust and his heart fall to his knees.

Shinra sighed as he opened the door. "Not even out of the house for five minutes and he already got himself in trouble."

Shizuo jumped up and went to him. "How is he?"

Shinra stared at him and chuckled. "He's still unconscious. There's no brain-damage done—well, no _more _brain-damage than he's already got. His face is swollen from battery but I put some ointment on it and it'll go down by tomorrow, hopefully."

"What about his…" Shizuo felt his face heat up and his voice dropped. "His…you know…"

"He's fine." Shinra chuckled at Shizuo's bashfulness. "He wasn't raped. Don't worry about that. The only thing I'm actually concerned about is his throat."

"Throat? Why?"

"The bruises on his neck shows someone tried to strangle him. Depending on how much pressure was applied, his windpipe might become inflamed and swell—closing off his only way of getting oxygen to his lungs."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think that'll happen though." Shinra said. "It seems like he's breathing normally. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Shizuo looked at the ground in relief.

"Now the only issue is where he's going to stay."

Shizuo looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Celty came over and typed on her phone. "Izaya said the reason he couldn't stay was because he didn't want to oppose. But I think it's because he was uncomfortable being around me."

"Why you?"

"What do you mean, why? I'm the Black Bike. The headless rider. Izaya isn't the powerful information broker anymore. He's just an average person now. Who wouldn't be scared of me?"

Shizuo stared at the message then grit his teeth.

"Where's he going to stay then? We can't leave him alone. I doubt those bottom feeders are the only ones Izaya had screwed over."

Celty and Shinra exchanged a glance—Celty just tilted her shoulders towards Shinra—then the headless woman hesitantly type. "Well…you're the next best candidate…"

Shizuo's eyes narrowed. "Why me? I don't care about the flea."

"You cared enough to go save him." Shinra said. "And you care enough to worry about where he'll go."

"Izaya isn't the same, remember?" Celty typed. "He can't defend himself like he would have before.

"I know that…" Shizuo started.

"And he wouldn't be trying to set you up." Celty typed. "No traps. No snide comments or manipulative speeches. He'll be a lot easier to handle."

"It'll be like watching a kid—" Shinra said. "Well, not a kid. More like a shy cat."

Shizuo glared at him. His teeth gritted back and forth then he growled and turned.

"Ah, Shizuo, what—" Shinra started.

"You want me to look after him! I'm tired! I'm going home!"

He opened the door and looked down at the sleeping Izaya. He felt his cheeks flush when he saw the raven was naked. But he didn't dawdle. He went over and grabbed Izaya's clothes. He started to dress the flea.

"Well, he's not severely wounded." Shinra said. "But he's still wounded. He shouldn't be moved. Besides, it would be easier to wait till he wakes and explain the situation—"

"Shut up." Shizuo tugged Izaya up so he could put his shirt on.

"Nngh." Izaya winced and he opened his eyes a little.

Shizuo pushed Izaya's shirt over his head. Izaya pushed his arms into the sleeves as an automatic response, like a child would.

Izaya shifted so Shizuo could dress him then lied back down on the futon. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell back into sleep.

Shizuo put on the raven's shoes and coat then lifted the flea into his arms. He tossed him over his shoulder so Izaya was piggy-backing on him the headed to the door.

Celty went in front of him and typed on her phone. "Try to make him feel welcomed, okay? Don't be too hard on him."

He stared at the message then sighed. "Yeah, yeah alright. See ya."

He left. In the elevator, he waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open. His fingers were tapping on a random beat against Izaya's thighs. He was uncomfortably aware of the raven's gentle breathing over his shoulder; the intense warmth against his back; the scent that filled his nasal passage.

Shizuo's teeth grit back and forth.

Once the elevator doors opened, he quickly left Shinra's behind and headed home.

* * *

Izaya felt his body moving. He didn't know where, though. Or how. He was too exhausted to move. The only reason he was slightly conscious now was because someone had dressed him. He knew he didn't have the energy to move so how…?

**_'Wait, I'm moving but my legs aren't. Does that mean I'm floating? Am I really dying? Is my soul leaving my body? No! I don't want to die! I'm not going to die like this! I'm not going to die!'_**


	5. Chapter 5

"What a little whore!" the man with the beanie-cap said, his hands on Izaya's bare knees to keep them spread.

"Look, he's hard!" the man with the glasses said, Izaya leaning on him. The man reached down and gripped Izaya's averaged-sized erect cock.

"No, stop!" Izaya called, tears streaming his flushing cheeks while saliva trickled out of his mouth.

"This isn't really rape, is it?" the beanie-capped man thrust in hard with a groan, burrowing as deep as he could into Izaya's depth.

"Nah ah!"

"Right, Orihara-san? You're moaning so happily."

"No, no!"

A blade flashed. Immense pain filled Izaya's chest. He looked down to see a brown-handled flick blade burrowed deep into his flesh, piercing his beating heart.

"There." The beanie-capped man said. "I can give you a sweet death* now."

He thrust.

Blood pooled in Izaya's throat, while more of the crimson liquid stained his black shirt.

**_'Help me! Help me! Someone help me!'_**

"Shizu-chan!"

Izaya's eyes opened. He gasped heavily, his chest heaving in loud pants. Cold sweat trailed down the side of his face and his hands were clenching the blankets that lay over him tight enough to make his knuckles turn white.

"What did you say, just now?"

Izaya turned his head to see a tall blond standing in a doorway. Izaya gasped and backed away, his bare back pressing against a wall—a wide window lay looking over the bed. He didn't know the face of that man and the terrors of his nightmares held him like a cage. He began to tremble with fear.

"Izaya…?"

Izaya froze when he heard the voice. Suddenly recognition hit him hard. He knew that voice. And slowly he started to know the face.

"He…Heiwajima…san…?"

"Who else would it be?"

Izaya looked around, realizing he was in a small apartment and not in the back of a van.

"Where…?"

"You're at my house." Shizuo said. "Those bottom feeder gang members grabbed you, remember? Me and Celty tracked them down and beat the shit out of them. Then I took you to my home."

Izaya stared at him for a long moment then rested his head on the bunched up blankets he held on his knees.

"Izaya?"

**_'I remember…that but…was that dream—was it a memory or just a dream?'_**

Izaya felt tears streak his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Izaya felt the bed shift as Shizuo sat down.

Izaya glanced up at him. The concern in the blond mocha eyes surprised him but he was too distraught to actually take note of them.

"I-I-I…I had a dream." Izaya confessed, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand but more tears just replaced the one's he removed. "I-I-I…was I…ra-ra-ra…"

He fell away into sobs.

"Don't worry about it." Shizuo's gentle hand touched Izaya's head and began to sooth his ebony hair. "You weren't raped. They took your pants off, nothing more."

Izaya's eyes widened and he looked up at him. "Really? You sure?"

"Yeah, Shinra checked you out. You weren't raped."

Izaya's shoulders slumped in relief. He was over-taken by sobs of joy though he tried to hold them back.

Shizuo stared at him. Automatically he thought Izaya's crying face was adorable, the way his cheeks flushed and tears streamed. Shizuo's mind played a trick on him. He began to imagine Izaya making that same expression, the same lack of clothes, only he was panting and whimpering underneath the blond, holding the blond desperately—

Shizuo cleared his throat as he felt awkward, blood rushing straight from his head to his cock—making him erect. Shizuo stood.

"I'm making dinner." Shizuo hurried to the doorway he came from. "Go wash up. There's a bathroom down the hall to the left. Your clothes are on the night stand."

"Clothes…?"

That was when Izaya realized he was naked. He blushed clear down to his shoulders and pulled the blankets to his chest.

**_'Why were my clothes off? Wait, why should I freak out. They had to take my clothes off in order to get to my wounds. Nothing happened…right?' _**He looked up at Shizuo, who stood in front of the stove, in perfect view of the door-less doorway. **_'Right?'_**

"I don't hear you moving." Shizuo said. "Get dressed or you don't eat."

"Ah." Izaya broke out of his thought process. "Okay."

Izaya reached for his clothes. He quickly put them on, feeling a little filthy by putting on dirty clothes.

Izaya stood. Automatically his stomach spasmed in pain and he cringed, wrapping his arms around himself. The pain was so intense, he fell to his knees.

"Ow…" Izaya started to pant. **_'What the hell? Hurts. Why—that's right. That guy kneed me in the stomach pretty hard, didn't he?'_**

"You okay?"

Izaya looked up at Shizuo who stood in the doorway with two plates of food.

Izaya smiled at him, his eyes till showing pain. "Mm. I'm okay."

"You don't look it."

"It's okay." Izaya stood, using the bed for support then released it. "It's no big deal."

He walked past into the hallway. Shizuo watched him with a look of disbelief until the raven vanished into the hallway. Izaya looked over his shoulder to see if Shizuo was watching and when he saw the blond wasn't, he cringed in pain.

**_'Ow, that really hurts. I never knew I used my stomach muscles so much. They spasm every time I move.' _**

Izaya bit his bottom lip and continued to the bathroom, bent forward slightly with his arms wrapped around his stomach. With every movement, pain shot up his torso but gradually he was beginning to get used to it and soon it was to the point where he could walk up right.

Izaya's entered the bathroom and turned on the facet before glancing into the mirror. His eyes widened as he took a good look of himself in the reflective glass. His left eye was halfway swollen shut while the right was a fourth closed and a band-aid lied over his left cheek.

**_'If that's what my face looks like from a couple of smacks, I don't even want to know what my stomach looks like. My eyes, they've swollen so much.'_**

"Hurry up." Shizuo called.

Izaya flinched. "Ah, coming."

He quickly washed his face—making sure not to get the band-aid wet and gently rubbing the swollen areas—and returned. Shizuo had already set the raven's plate on a Kotatsu* in front his own.

Izaya walked over and looked at the food as he sat down on a pillow. It was a simple mixture of rice, cut up meat (it looked like shrimp), and sliced vegetables.

"Took you long enough." Shizuo said and automatically put his hands together. "Itadakimasu*."

He began to eat.

Izaya stared at him, giving a silent, "Itadakimasu," before beginning to eat. He took a bite.

As the room fell silent, the ebony-haired male stared at the blond. Izaya found it barbaric how Shizuo was inhaling his food. It was obvious the bartender would finish before he did. Izaya averted his eyes and continued to eat.

The blonde stared at the ebony-haired male. Shizuo found it extremely girly how Izaya was taking slow small bites. It was obvious the informant wouldn't even be half-way through when he himself finished. Shizuo stared at him intently.

Izaya glanced up at him and blushed when he realized Shizuo was watching him.

Shizuo blushed when Izaya caught him staring.

They both turned their heads away.

A long foreboding awkward silence held the room.

Shizuo slammed his hands on the table as he stood, making Izaya jolt. The blond grabbed his blow, cup, and utensils and went to the kitchen.

Izaya fidgeted uncomfortably then continued to eat.

Shizuo came back after a couple of minutes and flopped onto the bed. He was staring at Izaya without even trying to hide it now. The raven was aware of this and he felt himself fidget even more.

"You take forever to eat." Shizuo said.

**_'You expect me to eat quickly with you staring at me?' _**Izaya thought, fidgeting.

**_'So even the flea can get uncomfortable.' _**Shizuo thought, his stare turning into a leer.

Izaya continued to eat slowly, fidgeting even more.

Shizuo sighed and rolled, losing interest in making the flea uncomfortable and staring out the window.

Without the blonds gaze on him, Izaya was able to eat till he was full—which was only half the bowl.

The raven stood, grabbing his dishes. Shizuo looked back over and watched him.

Depositing his food and dishes—washing the items—he left the kitchen and looked around the room for a chair to sit in. When he saw there were none, he clasped his hands together in front of his thighs.

"Sit." Shizuo said and patted the bed next to him.

Izaya stared at him. **_'I'm not a dog.' _**He wanted to say it allowed but didn't have the courage to. He couldn't even make his expression defiant.

"Sit." Shizuo repeated. "You're going to be sleeping here so you might as well get comfy."

"Sleep—you don't have a guest bed?! Or a futon?!"

"You think this small ass apartment had two bedrooms? And of course I don't have a futon cuz I never have anyone over."

"Um, but—"

"What are you jittering for? We're both guys."

**_'Yeah, but I found out tonight guys tend to do _**it **_with each other. And also,' _**he looked at Shizuo then averted his eye. **_'You keep on looking at me with a lascivious glint in your eyes. It's unnerving.'_**

Shizuo growled, catching Izaya's attention. The leering expression turned into a glare of annoyance. Izaya shrunk back. He couldn't refuse Shizuo anymore.

He walked over to the bed. He sat down on the farthest edge away from Shizuo with his hands tucked between his thighs.

"Quit being a little bitch and sit on the bed already." Shizuo said and grabbed his arm.

Izaya's breath hitched and he flinched.

Shizuo's eyes widened. "What's wrong?" he asked, leaning forward to stare at him.

Izaya didn't answer. **_'This is the same man that was throwing trash cans at me earlier today. You can't be expecting me to be calm.'_**

**_'He can't be traumatized from those lowly gang members, can he?' _**Shizuo thought. **_'Well this _**is **_an innocent Izaya. Something the old Izaya would blow off as nothing is actually pretty major for a normal person.'_**

Shizuo released Izaya and wrapped an arm around the raven. Izaya's eyes went wide as he was pulling into a gentle embrace.

"It's okay." Shizuo said. "Nothing bad like that is going to happen. You're safe here."

Izaya eyes remained wide. **_'Why?' _**Izaya's eyes half-closed and became glassy with threatening tears. **_'These same hands tore a stop sign out of the ground. That same mouth threatened to beat me. Those same eyes glared at me with such hate. And yet…' _**Izaya buried his face into Shizuo's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around the blond's broad back. **_'How is it that these same hands, that same mouth, these same eyes…how is that they can be so…gentle? I feel so safe here, in his embrace. Safe and…what is this feeling? Longing? Have I longed for this embrace before and I'm subconsciously remembered it?"_**

Shizuo lied back on the bed, pulling Izaya with him. He hooked his foot around the raven's to pull them closer on the bed then tossed a blanket over the both of them.

**_'…My clothes are pretty effeminate. And I don't mind being in Heiwajima-san's embrace. Was I a homosexual? Did I have a crush on Heiwajima-san?'_**

* * *

Sweet-Death- literally where you die having sex/ you have such good sex it kills you.

Kotatsu-a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself.

Itadakimasu-A japanese saying that is said before a meal. "I'm going to eat" "let's eat"


	6. Chapter 6

Izaya ducked out of an alleyway and into another, slinking around the corners and peeking out of the ends before hopping into a new one.

Izaya was looking for Shizuo. He wanted to play with the blond for a little before he went to talk to some bottom feeder gang members. And because he didn't exactly know where he was (he purposefully didn't find out this information for the fun of the hunt before the game began), he had to slink from alleyway to alleyway.

Finally, the tall blond came into sight. Izaya hid behind the wall of the building and watched Shizuo. A grin spread across his face. He prepared to let his present known.

The raven stopped as a woman came out of the store Shizuo stood in front of. The blond-haired woman went up to Shizuo with a smile, a small plastic bag dangling from her wrist.

Shizuo smiled back at her and gave her a hug. The hug was chaste, nothing more than a hug between friends. But the gentleness in the bartender's touch. The softness in his eyes. The sweet calmness in his voice. It was all enough to make the smile vanish from Izaya's face. He felt a pang resonate in his heart.

Shizuo headed toward the raven. Izaya ducked back into the alleyway, pressing his back into the wall.

Shizuo pasted without even noticing.

Even when Shizuo was long gone, Izaya still remained against the wall.

**_'_****_Why?' _**Izaya thought, looking down at the ground. **_'Why do you never look at me like that? Why can't you be gentle to me like you are with her?'_**

Izaya's pocket vibrated, signaling he got a call. He pulled out a green flip phone and looked at it. It was the lowly gang, most-likely calling to ask where he was.

Izaya saw the male's faces in his head. The twenty-four-year-old with a beanie cap hat, a twenty-seven-year-old with a high-collared jacket, and two lackey's Izaya didn't even bother to remember danced past his eyes.

His grin returned but it was different than before. The grin of a happy child about to play deformed into a grin of malicious sadism.

**_'_****_Let's give Shizu-chan some extra stress. I'm sure these five will do just nicely.'_**

Izaya flipped the phone open and put it to his ear.

"Moshi, moshi*."

* * *

"Moshi, moshi. Ah, Tom-san. Yes, okay. Alright. Sorry I took off yesterday. I had plans to call but things happened."

**_'_****_Heiwajima-san? Who's he talking to?'_**

Izaya forced his sleepy eyes open. Shizuo held a cell phone to his ear, standing in front of a built-in sliding closet. He had taken off his shirt and was working off his pants with one hand while he reached in the closet for a shirt with the other, pressing the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

Izaya's cheeks flushed and he turned his face into the pillow.

**_'_****_Oh my god. He's stripping! He's stripping not even five feet away from me!'_**

"Uh, it's…complicated." Shizuo said into the phone. "I'll tell you when I get over there…It might. I'm not sure…As a basic? Well, I guess you could say I'm babysitting."

**_'_****_Babysitting? I resent that.'_**

"Well, he ain't exactly a kid. He's…twenty-three-years-old…I know. I'll explain more when I get there. See ya."

Shizuo hung up the phone then sighed. He looked up at the ceiling then tilted his head to look at the sleeping Izaya. The morning sun beating on his back, making Shizuo think he should probably strip the shirt before he over-heated.

Shizuo grabbed some clothes from the top shelf of the closet then walked over.

Izaya heard the approaching footsteps but didn't dare move.

Shizuo placed the clothes on the nightstand then pushed on the raven's shoulder.

"Hey, Izaya?"

"…Hmm." The flea made his voice sound tired.

"I need to go to work. I'll be back later so stay inside. I left some clothes for you on the nightstand and there's a spare toothbrush in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Feel free to eat, shower, watch TV, whatever, just don't leave, okay?"

"…Mm, okay?" **_'Why all the restrictions?'_**

"Alright." Shizuo stroked his hand through Izaya's hair. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Mm."

Shizuo stood and went to the door.

"Oh," Shizuo stopped. "One more thing. Don't answer any of your cell phones unless it's Shinra. No one else, got it?"

"Why?" That made Izaya look up though he made his swollen eyelids droopy so he tired.

"They could be another gang or something worse so don't answer unless it's Shinra. And don't answer the door. Don't even ask who's there. Got it?"

"…Okay…"

"Good. Now I'll be back. Just relax and stay out of trouble."

"Okay, I got it." **_'Stop treating me like a kid.'_**

Shizuo turned and continued down the hallway. "I'm locking the door."

"Okay." **_'Would you go already?'_**

The door clicked shut. Izaya was finally alone.

Izaya sighed and lied back on the bed.

**_'_****_Jeez, he's like an over-protective boyfriend. I'll be fine for a couple of hours. Sheesh.'_**

Izaya sighed again. Then his stomach growled. Izaya placed a hand over his stomach then recoiled as he touched the bruise.

**_'_****_Ow.'_**

Izaya groaned then looked up.

**_'_****_Should I eat first? I feel really dirty though. Maybe I should shower first. Oh, but that would mean taking off the bandages. I don't know how to put them back on…I'm so dirty though.'_**

Izaya sighed again. As he inhaled, he smelt something unpleasant and he knew it was him.

**_'_****_I'll shower first.'_**

Izaya stopped, closing one eyes in pain as his stomach bruise spasm. He let out a little whimper then relaxed, breathing harder than he would have liked.

Izaya grabbed the clothes on the nightstand without looking at them and headed to the bathroom.

Izaya looked at himself in the mirror again. He was pleased to see that most of the swelling from yesterday had gone down. His left eye was only a fourth of the way closed while his right was completely opened.

Izaya turned and put the clothes on the toilet seat then began to strip. His wound spasm as he raised his arms and he froze for a moment to let the pain subside. Then he would continue. Then stop. Then continue until he finally had his shirt off.

He leaned back against the sink to take off his pants and underwear. It wasn't as painful to take off his lower clothes because all he had to do was bend forward to undo his belt then let them drop and step out of them.

He looked down at the huge bandage patch over his stomach. He didn't think it was actually that big.

Izaya sighed and slowly started to peel it off.

**_'_****_Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.' _**Izaya closed his eyes in pain.

Once it was off, Izaya opened his eyes and gasped. The bruise was as purple as a plum, surrounded by a fleshy blue. It was spread out over his stomach, reaching to past his umbilical and up to his abdomen.

**_'_****_I didn't think it would be this bad.'_**

Izaya could do nothing but stare at it then he snapped to and took off the bandages from his neck he looked in the mirror at the damage done. His teeth clenched at the bruise. It wasn't as dark as the one on his stomach but it was definitely noticeable against his pale flesh. what made tears come to his eyes was the prominent fingers outlines that could be seen. It was obvious he had been strangled.

Izaya pursed his lips then turned to the shower. He turned on the hot and cold and set the water to the right temperature then got in.

He sighed as the warm water beat on his back. Then he looked up at the ceiling with a look of worry.

**_'_****_Heiwajima-san went to work. He must be a bartender by his outfit. But what am I? Where do I work? I must be missing so much of it. I could get fired. Or replaced! Oh, I really need to find out more about me. I need to…if I leave, Heiwajima-san would get mad. I better wait till he gets home then ask if we could go together.'_**

Izaya sighed again.

He slowly—trying not to make his would spasm too bad—reached up and grabbed the shampoo. He pumped it into his and on one squirt he realized that was the last of it.

He washed his hair with the small amount he had, nevertheless. Then reached up for the conditioner.

Only there was no conditioner.

**_'_****_Huh, no conditioner? Did he already run out?'_**

Izaya sighed.

He washed his body with an almost non-existing bar of soap—being very gentle on his bruises—then rinsed off. He sat in the water for a moment longer, letting his hair fall under the water.

Then he hopped out, turning off the water. He sighed and reached for a towel. He dried off—once again being gently on his bruises—and draped the towel around his neck. He ruffled his head with the towel then smelt something funny. He sniffed his arm then his pit.

Then he smelt the towel.

He grimaced.

**_'_****_When's the last time he washed this?'_**

Izaya dropped it on the ground and went to his clothes.

He stared at the gray pullover hoodie with a cocked eyebrow.

**_'_****_So tasteless.'_**

Izaya put it on anyway.

He grabbed the black half-pants/long shorts and draped them over his arm to grab the underwear.

Then he realized there was no underwear. He looked around the toilet for them—thinking they fell—but saw none.

**_'_****_Did I drop it in the hallway?'_**

Izaya went to the door and opened the door. He looked down the way he came but he didn't see any article of clothing on the floor anywhere.

Izaya leaned against the bathroom wall.

**_'_****_Did Heiwajima-san forget to give me underwear?'_**

He blushed and closed his eyes tight shut.

**_'_****_I can't wear pants without underwear. But Heiwajima-san got me these clothes to wear. it may have been intentional that he forgot the underwear but even so, wouldn't it be rude to not wear it?'_**

Izaya blushed to his ears and looked at the shorts in his arms. His lips pursed and his eyes closed tight shut.

* * *

Izaya shifted uncomfortably on the bed with his hands between his legs, his package unsupported.

The flea had hoped that he had actually forgotten the underwear on the nightstand but he had no luck. And now he was too uncomfortable to move. His stomach growled loudly in protest to his stillness but there was no way he could move with his dick flopping around in his opened shorts legs.

So he sat and waited for Shizuo to return.

Shizuo came back three hours later, surprised to see Izaya sitting on the bed in that tempting position. Izaya was blushing up to his ears, his hands in between his closed legs.

Shizuo's first thought was Izaya had an erection and he had waited for Shizuo to return to get rid of it.

And the way Izaya shyly looked up at him confirmed it.

"Hei-Heiwajima-san." Izaya said. "Th-these clothes you got me."

Any fantasy Shizuo had vanished at the words.

"What?" Shizuo growled.

"Um…I-I couldn't um…I couldn't find any…underwear…"

Shizuo gave him an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Are you really a guy?" the blond asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

Shizuo sighed and looked away to the closet. "Whatever. Why are the bandages off around your neck?" **_'I don't want to see those fucking bruises.'_**

"Um, I took a shower…"

"…Hmm."

Then he noticed the kitchen.

"You haven't eaten yet?" Shizuo inquired.

"I couldn't stand. It's too uncomfortable to walk without underwear."

Shizuo looked at him with one eye half-closed.

**_'_****_Was Izaya this picky before he lost his memory or after?'_**

"Here," Shizuo went to the kitchen. "I'm on break so I'll make us something."

"Do you have time?"

"Yeah. Tom-san usually needs an hour to eat."

Shizuo went to the fridge and opened it.

Then froze.

"What?" Izaya stood—pressing down on the fabric over his crotch to keep his manhood from moving about—and went over to him.

His eyes widened. There was no food in the fridge except for a bottle of water.

"Uh, Heiwajima-san…"

"Shut up." Shizuo slammed the door shut then turned around. His eyes fell on Izaya and they narrowed. He pointed at the flea with a long index finger. "I thought you said it was too uncomfortable to walk without underwear?!"

"It is!" the raven closed his eyes tight shut and pushed down hard on his crotch. "I'm ignoring it right now!"

"Bullshit!"

"It's not bull."

"It is! Now come on!"

He caught Izaya's wrist and pulled him to the door.

"Wait, where—"

"Where else?" Shizuo growled. "To get groceries!"

"But I don't have any underwear on! Or socks! Or shoes!"

"Oh, you…annoying little flea!"

Shizuo released him and turned around. He headed down the hall and disappeared into the living quarters. Izaya heard the closet door rattle open then slam shut.

Shizuo came back with a pair of black underwear and socks.

"Here." He threw them at Izaya.

They hit the raven's face but he ignored it and looked at them.

"Uhm…"

"What is it now?" Irritation edged Shizuo's voice.

"No-nothing, it's just um…these are boxers."

"And…?"

"Well, uh, I…wear briefs so…"

Shizuo's knuckles cracked and he walked by. "It's either that or nothing."

Izaya blushed and looked down at them.

He fumed in defeat. "Okay."

He headed to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To change."

"Why go to the bathroom?"

"Where else am I supposed to go?" Izaya stopped.

Shizuo looked at him then sighed. "You really are a girl, huh? Nothing like the old Izaya."

"Huh?"

"The old Izaya worried about time. So when I said I only had an hour he would have been hopping to."

"It's an hour. You can take two minutes out of an hour so I can dress."

"The old Izaya would have gotten dressed in the hallway."

"Wha—" Izaya blushed.

Shizuo was lying. He had no clue if the old Izaya would actually be that shameless—considering who he was thinking of, it's no surprise if he was—but he felt like pushing the new Izaya. Seeing how far he could tease him.

Izaya wouldn't consider what Shizuo was doing as teasing. To him, if felt like sexual harassment. But because it was Shizuo…

Izaya bit his bottom lip softly and pressed his back against the wall. Slowly, blushing to his ears, he pushed down his shorts. He bent one leg up to hide his male bits from Shizuo's gaze.

Shizuo watched the flea intently, though his expression showed he was disinterested.

**_'_****_Damn, I don't think he realizes how erotic he is.'_**

Izaya was quick putting on the boxers and even quicker getting the shorts back on. Shizuo was sourly disappointed Izaya didn't take his time. He wanted to see those oh-so-white hairless legs some more.

Izaya looked up at Shizuo and his blush deepened a hue when he saw the blond was staring at him so intimately.

"We-we were in a hurry, weren't we?!"

Izaya walked past Shizuo to the door. The flea bent over to slip on his socks—giving Shizuo a chance to stare at his rump without getting caught—then kicked on his shoes and grabbed his coat. He stood by the door, waiting for Shizuo.

Shizuo led the way out the building—which he didn't like because he wanted to keep on staring at Izaya. Shizuo walked down the street, heading straight to the little grocery store he always went to.

Izaya stuck close to Shizuo so he didn't possibly get lost. Or even worse, kidnapped. Again.

Once in the store, Shizuo grabbed a basket and went about grabbing things. Izaya followed, deciding not to chime in on what he would like.

Shizuo only got a little amount of times. He didn't have much money and he wouldn't get paid for another week or so. He was aware that Izaya was silent the whole time. He thought to ask the flea why then decided against it. It was fine if he was quiet. The old Izaya was picky about what he ate—at least he assumed he was—and because Izaya made so much money, he was probably used to expensive tasting food. So it was okay if he didn't input his opinion on food.

Shizuo headed to the checkout and was out the door, Izaya following behind him.

Izaya was relieved when they finally left the store. People had been staring at him, more specifically, the strangulation marks on his neck. They looked at the wound then at Shizuo then at Shizuo's hands. He wanted to correct them but he didn't have the guts to pipe up so he remained silent.

They headed back to the apartment. Once back, Shizuo instructed Izaya to sit on the bed and he'd make lunch. Izaya obeyed and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

There meal wasn't any louder. They both remained silent, Shizuo fine with it, Izaya started to fidget uncomfortably.

"Uh, um," Izaya started, blushing while not looking at the blond. "Hei-Heiwajima-san, um uh, you-you see uh,"

"Spit it out."

"Right, sorry. Uhm, w-when-when do you get off work?"

"Depends on how long Tom-san needs me."

"Uh, when's your…day off?"

"Whenever Tom-san doesn't need me."

"…I see."

"Why?"

"We-well, um, we-well, I-I really should try to remember who I am. I-I mean, I'm sure I have work too somewhere and I've already missed so much."

Shizuo stared at him. He wanted to say that the flea's job was more of a hobby than a job but if he did, he would be admitting to knowing more about Izaya than he had admitted.

"Amnesia isn't something you can just switch on and off." Shizuo said. "Even if you look around for something familiar, there's no guarantee you'll remember anything."

"I recognized Kishitani-san's building."

"But not 'Kishitani-san'. Or Celty or Simon. Hell, not even Kadota and you used to use his lap as a pillow to sleep on."

"Haah?!" Izaya looked up at him, surprised and blushing. "Sleep…?!"

"Yup." Shizuo took another bite of food.

"Uhm…" Izaya blushed to his shoulders and kept his eyes on his hands. "Uhm, Hei-Heiwajima…san…"

"Hmm?"

"Uhm, do-do you know…my…sexual orientation…?"

Izaya said the sentence in such a low voice, Shizuo almost didn't hear it.

"Haaah?"

"I-I-I-I…um I…I…mean…I—the clothes I was wearing when I got hurt, they were really girly. I mean, what kind of male would wear pink underwear? And then you said I used to sleep on Kadota's lap. And those…gang members…that took me…they said that there was a rumor around…that I…I would sleep with people for information and that, apparently…you and I…have…had sex…before…" his voice lowered with every word till it was just above a whisper.

Shizuo was silent. His eyes were narrowed in a disinterested expression.

"Hmm." Shizuo began to eat again. "Don't know."

"They, they said I was a virgin, though." Izaya mumbled. "So I know the 'sleeping with people' is a lie but am I…attracted to men?"

"Only you would know that. And besides, if you had been attracted to men as the old Izaya, you could get a guy to stuff your ass every night if you wanted it." Shizuo said bluntly, making Izaya's blush deepen in color. "The fact that you're still an ass-virgin means you couldn't have been attracted to guys."

"I…could have topped."

Shizuo laughed mockingly. "As if."

"Hah?" Izaya looked up at him in indignation. "Wha—what's that so unbelievable?'

"Because we're talking about you." Shizuo tilted his owl up to his mouth to finish off his rice. "The old Izaya seemed to have an 'M' trait."

"M?"

"Masochist."

Izaya blushed. "Wha—How-how could you tell?"'

"…The old Izaya like it when I chased him. He'd show up in front of me and goad me to chase him. When I punched him, he'd smile at me. He was always smiling."

Izaya stared at Shizuo. **_'Eh? Heiwajima-san, how come you sound so sad? Do you miss that smile?'_**

Shizuo noticed the look of pity the flea was giving him. His eyes narrowed and he stood, taking his dishes into the kitchen.

**_'_****_Heiwajima-san…'_**

"I need to head back." Shizuo said as he washed his dishes. He dried his hands on a towel then headed to the door. "Same rules as before. Do whatever you want. Just don't go outside."

"But, um,"

Shizuo walked by him.

"Hei-Heiwajiman-san!" Izaya stood. "The-the next day you're off work, will you please come with me so I can find my memories?!" Izaya bowed deeply.

Shizuo didn't answer. He just stared at Izaya for a moment then turned. "Maybe if I have the time."

Izaya looked up at him but could only see his back. Then the door shut.

Izaya sat on his knees, dumbstruck. **_'Heiwajima-san told me to stay here. If I leave on my own, he'll get made and also,' _**Images of the gang member popped in his head, **_'there might be more people out there that want to hurt me. But the way he worded that sentence sounded like I couldn't leave without him. It wouldn't be smart to leave on my own. But…I can if I want to.'_**

Izaya grit his teeth back and forth.

**_'_****_I don't know. Would it be smart o go without him?' _**He sighed. **_'I feel as if I'm a rebelling teenager whose always obeys his parents.'_**

Izaya looked back at his food. Then sighed once again.

**_'_****_I'll wait for a little while. A day or so. Hopefully he'll come around. If not, I'll just go on my own.'_**

Izaya went back over to his food bowl. By now the rice had gotten cold but Izaya still ate half of it before he got full.

He tossed the rest of it and washed his dishes.

He turned to leave only to trip on the groceries on the floor. Izaya at them then stooped to put them away. He had no idea where they went because all the cupboards and the fridge were empty so he guessed and used common sense to put them in their places.

Once that was done, he went to find a laundry basket. While he looked, he took this chance to explore the apartment. He knew it was rude to snoop but he had no clue how long he would be here in this apartment. It would be better for him to know every inch of it.

The apartment was extremely simple. It was a straight hallway that led to the exit and the living quarters—the entrance to the kitchen right next to the hallway entryway. In that hallway, there was the bathroom doorway on the left and two doors on the right. The one closest to the exit was the laundry room, with a quaint washer and dryer, detergent sitting on the shelf above the two. He grabbed the empty basket that was next to the washer before exiting the room.

The second door down was just a closet, filled with towels and a small push vacuum.

The living quarters were small. The bed sat in the corner under the window, a night stand next to that with the tall walk-in closet filled with Shizuo's bartender outfits next to that.

**_'_****_Is Heiwajima-san really just a bartender? It sounds like he has a different job with this 'Tom-san' than bartending.'_**

Izaya picked up the clothes that Shizuo had left on the floor from earlier.

Izaya went to the bathroom and picked up his clothes then went to the laundry room. He tossed everything but his pink underwear into the washer and started it up. He would wash the underwear separately from the white of Shizuo's bartender shirt.

Izaya went back into the living quarters and sat on the bed. He wasn't sure what to do now. He didn't exactly want to sit around and do nothing so he looked around for a pen and paper. He could experiment to see if he had artistic merits.

But he found neither, not even a pencil anywhere.

He growled in annoyance. Then sighed.

**_'_****_I guess I can do nothing but watch TV.'_**

Izaya looked for the remote.

To his annoyance, he couldn't find it so he stood and turned the TV on manually.

To his even greater annoyance, a message showed up on the TV saying that the bill hadn't been paid so the channels were disconnected.

Izaya's teeth gritted back and forth.

He sighed and buried his face in the pillow.

When he inhales, he got a scent of cigarette's and a masculine odor.

**_'_****_Heiwajima-san's scent.' _**Izaya opened his eyes then closed them and buried his face deeper into the pillow.**_'It's so familiar and comforting.'_**

Izaya hugged the pillow as he inhaled.

Then his eyes opened wide.

He pushed the pillow away and sat up quickly, hugging himself. A blush crossed his cheeks.

**_'_****_What the hell? Heiwajima-san is a guy! Why…why did I get hard from his scent? Why was I sniffing his scent to being with?!'_**

Izaya's blush grew darker as his erection throbbed.

**_'_****_It'll die down if I ignore it.'_**

He stood and headed back to the laundry room.

**_'_****_It'll die down if I ignore it. It'll die down if I ignore it.'_**

* * *

**It has become official. I've lost motivation to do chapter book fanfiction's. I'll finish up this story and by the end of this story I'll most-likely be back to writing **_a lot_ **of one-shots.**

Moshi Moshi-A Japanese saying that is used to stop Kitsune (fox demon) from prank calling you/tampering with you phone call.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours passed. Izaya sat on the bed with his hands between his legs.

**_'It won't stay gone. Every time it went down, I got aroused by something Heiwajima-san's scent was on. And he'll be home soon. What should I do?!'_**

"I'm home."

Izaya jolted and looked up, blushing crimson.

"We-welcome back, Heiwajima-san."

Shizuo saw Izaya in the same position as before: his hands between his closed legs, blushing up to his ears. His first thought was, again, that Izaya had an erection but then he remember the previous reason why Izaya was in that position beforehand. He growled in annoyance.

"Would you quit about the underwear thing." Shizuo said, untying his tie. "Is it really that big of a deal if you feel a draft?"

Izaya looked up at him confused, then remembered there argument from before.

"Oh, but," Izaya smiled playing along with the farce, "It feels really uncomfortable and—"

"Cry me a river." Shizuo dropped the tie on the ground and began taking off his black vest. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Uh, I had lunch with you earlier." Izaya shifted, keeping his legs closed and prepared to stand only remember he had an erection as he was bunching his arm muscles to push himself up.

"I mean dinner, dip shit." Shizuo dropped the vest on the ground.

Izaya glared at him. **_'No need to be rude about it.' _**"No."

Shizuo looked at him. "Did you have breakfast this morning?"

"No."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed in a glare. "You should eat more often. That's why you're such a bean sprout."

"I am not." Izaya stood with bunched fists. "I'm just naturally small."

Izaya blushed when he realized he stood. **_'Oh god, he saw—' _**then his eyes went wide. **_'Huh? It's gone. Arguing with Heiwajima-san got rid of it?'_**

Shizuo looked at the flea. "What's with that expression?"

"Ah, uh," Izaya looked up at him then smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all. What do you want for dinner?"

Izaya headed to the kitchen with that smile still on his face.

Shizuo stared after him. "Whatever you want to make. I'm going to hop in the shower."

"Alright."

Izaya whipped out some random ingredients from the fridge and pantry and created a quick dinner in less than twenty minutes.

He sat Shizuo's dish down on the table across from where he sat. He waited five minutes for Shizuo to emerge from the restroom but when no one came and he felt the food getting cold he decided to eat his.

"Itadakimasu." He said then began to eat.

Shizuo exited the bathroom another five minutes later.

Only…

He was naked except for a towel around his waist.

Izaya blushed and nearly choked on the mouthful of food he had in his mouth.

"Don't choke." Shizuo said, not knowing why the raven did.

Shizuo sat down in front of the table and put his hands together.

"Itadakimasu." He began to eat.

"Wha—yo-yo-you're going to eat li-like that?!"

"Like what?"

"Like…_that_!"

Izaya's blush reached down to his shoulder when he realized he was looking at Shizuo's broad, hairless chest so intently. He looked away quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shizuo said.

"Liar!"

Shizuo _was _lying. He knew what the problem was. But Izaya's reaction just made a leer cross his face.

Shizuo moved around the table. By the time Izaya realized Shizuo had moved and had looked up to see, the blonde's face was already only mere centimeters away from the ravens.

Izaya exclaimed and backed away a moment. Shizuo took his food from the raven's hands and placed it on the table.

"What's the problem, Izaya?" Shizuo leered. "We're both guys. What's it matter if I'm in a towel or buck-ass naked?"

"I-I-I-I-I—"

"What, you don't got an answer?"

Shizuo's hand reached up and grabbed Izaya's crotch.

Izaya jolted. "Hei-Heiwajima-san!"

"You're hard, huh? What, seeing me naked aroused you?"

"Nuh-nuh—ah!" Shizuo pressed his hand down. Izaya bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan.

Shizuo chuckled. "Maybe you are attracted to men. Little slut."'

"I—"

Shizuo hoisted Izaya over his shoulder—making Izaya's stomach bruise spasm.

"Waah! Hei-Heiwajima-san!"

Shizuo tossed Izaya on the bed. Izaya rolled over onto his side, only to have Shizuo clamor over him. Shizuo planted warm lips on the side of Izaya's neck.

Izaya's breath hitched.

Encouraged by the noise, Shizuo pushed his hand up Izaya's hoodie and played with the raven's erect nipples. Izaya exclaimed and grabbed Shizuo's hand.

"Hei-Heiwajima-san."

Shizuo flipped Izaya onto his back and pushed his shirt up all the way.

Izaya exclaimed loudly at having his nipples exposed.

"Heiwa—ah!" Shizuo planted his lips on one of the nipples while his fingers played with the other one. Izaya moaned, his eyes half-closing as the pleasure built in his crotch.

Shizuo tongue trailed down Izaya's body, making the raven twitch all over—cringing when the blond tongued the bruises.

"Oh! Ah!"

Shizuo hooked his fingers around the elastic f Izaya's shorts and pulled them down, Izaya self-consciously shifting his hips so the blond could do so.

"He-Heiwajima-san, we can't—"

"I don't see why not."

"Be-because we're both…guys."

"And? Weren't you the one who was asking me if you were gay or not?"

"I—"

Shizuo licked Izaya's erection through the underpants.

"Hyah! Ah-ha ugh!"

Izaya grabbed handfuls of Shizuo's hair as the blond drew his tongue over the erection again.

"Sto-stop…that! You'll…get the underwear…wet-hah!"

"Nope." Shizuo continued to lick, holding Izaya by his hips so he couldn't squirm away.

"Ah! Ah! Sto-stop!"

"Nope."

"Pl-ple…ase!"

"You're really that worried about the underwear getting wet?"

"Ye-yes! Ah!"

Shizuo chuckled. **_'O.C.D. much?' _**"If you really want me to stop then take them off yourself."

"Wha—!" Izaya looked up at him wide-eyed, blushing clear down to his knees.

When Izaya made no move to do so, Shizuo gave the covered erection a hard suck.

"Yah!" Izaya hips withered. "Alright! I'll—I'll take it off!"

Shizuo licked his lips and raised his head. Izaya released his hair while the blond propped himself on his arms to watch.

Izaya's hands went to the boxer's. His blush deepened and a pitiful expression crossed his face as he hooked his fingers under the elastic waist band.

Izaya looked up at Shizuo and saw the intense gaze the blond was giving him. He quickly looked away. He felt his body shake from the carnal desire that laid in the depths of those coffee-brown eyes.

Izaya closed his eyes and pushed the boxers down his thighs. He made his mind go somewhere else so he couldn't think of the embarrassing at he was committing. His pubic area was covered in sticky white pre-cum and a few strands of whiteness connected Izaya's cock to the underwear before breaking apart as Izaya pushed the boxers further down his legs.

Once they were around his feet, Izaya flicked them off the bed. He kept his eyes closed tight shut, blushing so hot his cheeks were hurting.

Shizuo chuckled. "You were so worried about getting the underwear wet, yet you made them more wet than I did."

Izaya turned his face away, crossing his arms over his eyes.

"Don't hide your face." Shizuo grabbed his wrists and moved them out of the way.

Izaya couldn't look at him.

Shizuo saw a wetness on the raven's face. The blonde's eyes widened when he saw they were tears.

"Hey, hey, Izaya." Shizuo leaned down and kissed Izaya's cheek. "What's with the waterworks?"

"Shut up! This is embarrassing, you asshole!"

Shizuo's eyes widened. He didn't expect the cute, silent, shy Izaya would yell such vulgarities. Though, he was within his rights. Shizuo _was_ being an ass.

"It's okay." Shizuo said, wrapping his arms around the raven gently. "Do you want to stop? I'll stop if you want me to."

Izaya didn't answer. Instead he buried his head in Shizuo's shoulder and wrapped his arms around that broad back.

"You're an asshole." Izaya said. "No, I don't want to stop."

Shizuo stared at him then smiled. He held Izaya tighter, more demandingly, and sat up with the flea straddling his hips, sitting on his lap.

"Eh?"

Shizuo wrapped his fingers around Izaya's member. The blond slowly started to jack him.

"Ah…" Izaya shuttered, holding onto Shizuo's shoulder's with his nails more than his finger tips. "Oh!"

Izaya jolted, pre-cum drizzling from the tip of his cock onto Shizuo's fingers. Izaya leaned back on his arms, spreading his legs more, opening himself to the blond.

Shizuo's erection was throbbing now, making the towel tent around his member. He wanted so desperately to push into Izaya's depth with all his might but he knew the flea's entrance wasn't prepared at all and Shizuo would only damage him.

Although, technically speaking, Shizuo shouldn't care if Izaya was hurt. The flea deserved every bad thing he got. But…

Shizuo's eye fell on the bruising around Izaya's neck and the even darker purple on the raven's belly.

Shizuo felt a fire burn in his stomach. He didn't like seeing the bruises on what was his. What pissed him off even more than them being there period was the fact that Shizuo wasn't the one who inflicted them.

Shizuo pushed his hand down on the bruise on Izaya's stomach.

"Ow!" Izaya opened one eye and looked at him. "What are you—"

"Only I'm allowed to hurt you."

"Ehh?!"

Shizuo pushed down harder.

"OW! Hurts-stop! Sadist!"

Shizuo leaned over Izaya, the raven's legs still hooked around the blonde's hips.

"Only I'm allowed to leave bruises on you." Shizuo said, leaning down so their faces were close. "Understand? Only _I'm _allowed to hurt you. No one else. These bruises…" he looked at the one's around his neck and his hand slowly glided up to them. "I'll replace them with my own."

"Ehh—ugh."

Shizuo's hands fastened around Izaya's neck.

Izaya's eyes widened.

"Heiwajima—ugh un!" Izaya trembled, his eyes flashing in fear as he grabbed Shizuo's wrists. "Uh, ungh."

Shizuo leaned down and kissed him, squeezing harder.

**_'Can't breathe. Heiwajima-san…'_**

As if reading his thoughts, Shizuo released. Izaya gasped in air.

"Ukh un uhnk…"

"Izaya…"

Izaya trembled, grabbing Shizuo's biceps to keep his at a distance.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed when he saw the fear in Izaya's eyes. He began to feel guilt creep up inside and even more so, he began to feel that he made a grave error. Would Izaya try to run away now?

Izaya didn't understand. He should have been trying to run away. Shizuo had choked him. The blond could have very well killed him. Izaya should be running away. He should be terrified, like he was when those gang members stole him.

And yet…

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's shoulders.

"Heiwajima-san…"

Izaya panted in his ear.

Shizuo held him gingerly, reliefed. Then he released him. Grabbing Izaya's legs, he hiked them back around his own hips and shoved his fingers into the raven's mouth.

Izaya gagged and tightened his hold on Shizuo's hips.

"Uhn, uk."

Shizuo pushed down on Izaya's stomach bruise. Izaya clamped down to clench his teeth, forgetting Shizuo's fingers were in his mouth due to the sudden pain. As soon as his teeth touched flesh, he opened his mouth wide.

Shizuo pulled his fingers out nonchalantly, blood welding up around the bite marks.

"I'm sorry, Heiwajima-san!" Izaya said.

"It's fine." Shizuo said. "Shit doesn't even hurt."

"Uh, but you're bleeding—"

Shizuo kneeled down and kissed Izaya. Izaya's eyes widened a moment then he opened his mouth to welcome the tongue that was trying to push in.

While Izaya was distracted, Shizuo pushed a wettened finger into Izaya's entrance.

Izaya broke the kiss and moaned in surprise.

"Nn, hh." Izaya tilted his head down to see what was happening to his lower body.

His breath hitched when he saw Shizuo's finger disappearing inside him.

"Uh…"

Shizuo pushed in another finger.

"AH!" Izaya tilted his head back as discomfort filled his insides. "Oh, feels…weird…"

**_'But it doesn't hurt.' _**Shizuo thought.

Shizuo licked Izaya's neck, making the fleas breathe hitch from touching the tender flesh.

Inside Izaya, Shizuo spread his two fingers apart, stretching Izaya's entrance. Then he rummaged around for Izaya's sweet spot.

"AAHH!" Izaya tightened, arching his back, his cock lurching as Shizuo's fingers rubbed a tantalizing packet of nerves. "Oh-Oh!"

Shizuo smiled and pushed down on Izaya's stomach while agitating the raven's prostate.

"Ow! Ah, I'm cum-cummi—"

Izaya shifted his hips. He began to thrash as pleasure filled his mind. Any previous shyness was gone. He was only worried—desperate—for release.

Shizuo pushed in a third finger, grinning at how desperate Izaya was becoming.

"Heiwa-Heiwajima-san-ahn!"

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist, making the flea look at him.

"When we're in bed, call me Shizuo."

"Shi…Shizuo…san…?"

Shizuo stared at him then kissed the flea.

"Mm!"

Shizuo's tongue slipped in deep into Izaya's mouth. Izaya held Shizuo tightly.

Shizuo pulled his fingers out of Izaya's entrance and prepared his member to enter.

Izaya felt a pressure build on his entrance and he moaned into Shizuo's mouth.

Shizuo's cockhead pushed in.

Izaya broke the kiss as he felt a sharp pain.

"Ah! Ah!" Izaya closed his eyes tight shut and clenched his teeth. "Ow…uh…"

Shizuo held Izaya gently. He pushed in slowly, gingerly until his pelvis touched Izaya's ass.

"Ugh. Uhnk." Izaya groaned then he panted.

Shizuo reached down and played with the shell of Izaya's ear with his tongue while reaching down and curling his fingers around the raven's cock head.

"Hm." Izaya pursed his lips in pleasure.

Feeling that Izaya was distracted enough with the pleasure he was receiving, Shizuo thrust.

"Ah!"

Shizuo kissed the side of Izaya's neck, making Izaya wince and tighten his grip on Shizuo's shoulder blades.

"Oh, oh! Heiwa—Shizuo-san! Shizuo—"

Izaya twisted his hips, making Shizuo stop thrusting and turn him back. He was on the precipice of orgasm from the simple act, which pissed him off. He pinned the raven's hips to the bed so he couldn't do it again as he felt the threat of orgasm die away.

He continued his thrusts, angling his hips so he slammed against the pleasure point inside Izaya.

Izaya arched his back, his eyes going wide at the near painful pleasure that was sparked up his spine. "Oh, oh! Shizuo-Shizuo-san! I want to—want to cum!"

Shizuo obliged him. He thrust in as quickly as he could move his hips, crushing Izaya's prostate with every forward movement. Shizuo would never admit that he was prone to orgasm quickly. But he knew that because it was with Izaya, he wasn't going to last as long as he would have liked.

Izaya's body resonated with pain and pleasure. The hand that was stroking his member and the cock that was brushing against his prostate tricked his body into believing that the pain was gone. But he could still feel the slight burn of pain resonating from deep inside him. The pleasure that was bursting through the very walls of his body just overpowered it.

"AH! AAHH! Shizuo-san! Shizuo-sa—ahhn!"

Izaya's cock convulsed in a powerful orgasm. The raven arched his back and screamed in pleasure as he splattered his stomach and chest white. His entrance tightened around Shizuo's member, making the blond unable to restrain himself. As Izaya let out another white burst, Shizuo thrust in hard and deep, slamming his pelvis against Izaya's ass as he released his seeds inside the flea.

Shizuo and Izaya slumped against the bed. Izaya moaned as he panted—spreading his legs a bit more because the blonds cock was still inside him—while Shizuo just panted. They lied in their afterglow for a long moment then Shizuo kissed Izaya's cheek.

"Heiwa—Shizuo-san, what…what does this mean? Are we…?"

"Lovers?" Shizuo finished for him.

Izaya nodded.

Shizuo looked at Izaya for a moment then he embraced the flea in a gentle hug. Izaya's eyes widened and he blushed.

"I guess we are."


End file.
